Infinity Time
Infinity Time is an unlockable game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is unlocked in the last quest of the single player mode of each side. In this game mode, Crazy Dave/Dr. Zomboss sends the player to Infinity in an attempt to defeat the Gnomes and their leader, Gnomus the Gnome King. This game mode also reveals interesting facts about the Gnomes' job in controlling time. After completing the quest, starting a new match in that mode costs at least 5 stars to start on the first wave, with every five waves beaten previously being available as a starting point at a higher cost. In this repeatable form, it can also be played with up to 3 other players, though this requires all the players to be in one of their Backyards when starting the mode. Overview In this mode, the player plays as an Infinite Robot (Junkasaurus for Plants, Mecha Cat for Zombies). The goal is to survive as many waves as possible until they themselves get vanquished or if their Time Stability runs out. Gnomes are the main enemy unit in this mode. The main goal is to vanquish all the Gnomes in a wave to move on to the next, with each level getting progressively harder and harder. In this mode, health does not regenerate. To remedy this, enemies drop Time Shards when they get vanquished. Time Shards dropped by regular enemies heal the player for 50 health. Bosses drop bigger Time Shards, which will heal you for 200 HP each. The number of shards one shard is worth also increases with each quadrant cleared. They are then traded in to unlock chests when the game mode ends. Unlike a garden or a graveyard in their respective Ops modes, the game mode has a unique health system called "Time Stability" which can be drained by Gnome Floaties. Time Stability will be fully restored every five waves. Enemies and threats Gnomes Gnomes are the main enemy unit in this mode. *Gnome *Shooty Gnome *Shieldy Gnome *Explody Gnome Gnome Floatie A Gnome Floatie appears randomly during waves, and will lock onto time rings to drain Time Stability if not destroyed. It is also a boss. Giga Gnome Giga Gnomes are bosses that require much more damage to defeat than regular Gnomes. One or more usually appear in every wave after Wave 8. Gnome Kings Every 5 waves, Gnomus the Gnome King sends out an Impostor King. The Kings, like the other gnomes, match the color of the current zone: the first one is Blue, then Green, Yellow, Red, and finally the 'real' King Gnomus appears at wave 25. *Blue Gnome King: Uses Rainbow Beam and Energy Balls to attack. *Green Gnome King: Uses Rainbow Beam and Energy Balls to attack. Summons Ultra Commander/Mass-Pea. *Yellow Gnome King: Uses Rainbow Beam and Energy Balls to attack. Summons Giga-Imp/Citron Overload. *Red Gnome King: Uses Rainbow Beam and Energy Balls to attack. Summons Cozmic Mayhem/Giant Stalk. *Gnomus the Gnome King: Uses Rainbow Beam and Energy Balls to attack. Will summon 2 of any previous giant boss. After Wave 25, two Gnome Kings will be sent out at once. Any Gnome King can also drain Time Stability if not attacked and is near a time ring and they also drain faster than the Floaties. Plants and Zombies During Nemesis waves, Gardens/Tombstones will spawn an infinite number of Plants/Zombies until they are destroyed. Gnomus also calls plant/zombie reinforcements when calling the giant boss. Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn After Wave 10 *Sunflower Queen *Big Stump *Super Bean After Wave 20 *Giga Torchwood After Wave 25 *Squash Zombies: *Foot Soldier *Scientist *All-Star *Engineer *Super Brainz *Captain Deadbeard *Imp & Z-Mech *Robo-Zombie After Wave 10 *Gargantuar *Zen Sensei *Disco Zombie *House Gargantuar After Wave 15 *Yeti Zombie *Baron von Bats *Giga-Gargantuar *Mech Gargantuar After Wave 20 *Gargoatuar Singularities Singularities are electric balls that hover around the Gnomiverse board. A new color appears every x1 wave, making it tougher for the player to move around. Singularities are invincible, and going into one can drain your HP extremely fast. *Green Singularity: Encountered on wave 11. This one doesn't move around much, and usually hovers near one corner of the board. Does minimal damage. *Red Singularity: Encountered on wave 21. This one actively chases you across the board at a slow pace, but from anywhere on the map. Drains health very fast. *Yellow Singularity: Encountered on wave 31. This one stays in a fixed position, but chases the player extremely fast if approached. Getting far enough from it will freeze it again. drains health very fast. *Blue Singularity: Encountered on wave 41. The hardest of all, it chases the player extremely fast indefinitely. and slows down when it approaches. However, does minimal damage. Singularities never disappear, meaning by wave 41 there will be all 4 colors on the board. Waves *Standard wave: A horde of gnomes appears, which must all be vanquished to win. A Gnome Floatie may randomly appear. *Nemesis Wave: Gnomus will summon Tombstones/Gardens at random points on the board, which spawn an indefinite number of plants/zombies. The player is given 1 minute to destroy all of the spawners, with time extending after a successful destruction. If time runs out, all spawners will disappear, but 1000 coins will be forfeited. 2 spawners appear in solo mode, and 4 in co-op. Pro tip: Try not to destroy all of the Gardens/Graveyards, as you can get more health out of the shards dropped than lost if you play around them properly. *Floatie attack wave: Gnomus sends out 2-3 Floaties to drain time stability. These Floaties spawn the level's Gnomes, and only drain time halfway before leaving, but there are multiple. 1 minute is given to destroy all Floaties, and extra time is given after a Floatie is destroyed. if time runs out, the Floaties all leave, but 1000 coins (and a lot of time stability) will be forfeited. *Boss wave: A Gnome King imposter appears every 5 waves. the battle split into 3 phases. At first the king is alone. After losing 1/3 HP, he will summon Gnome reinforcements to help. After losing 2/3 HP, the king leaves and sends out plant/zombie reinforcements, and summon a giant boss (Blue Gnome King stays, and just summons more Gnomes). The giant boss must be defeated in order to make the king come back, and he will summon one last batch of Gnome reinforcements. Rewards Upon ending Infinity Time by either running out of health or by having all Time Stability drained, the player will be rewarded with a treasure chest based on the number of Time Shards they obtained. The more time shards the better the chest, and the higher chance of getting a good item. *Humdy Ho Chest: (500-2499 shards) Only gives a small amount of money. *Good Chesty Chest: (2500-7499 shards) Gives a fair amount of money, or can give an Infinity customization. *Great Tra-La-La Chest (7500-14,999 shards) Gives money, or can also give an Infinity customization (Infinite or Scrumptious) *Amazing Twiddle Chest (15,000-24,999 shards) Either gives a big number of coins, an Infinite or Scrumptious customization, and a very little chance of receiving a Party Character sticker. *Infinite Infinity Chest (25,000+ shards) Either gives the greatest number of coins (30,000), a Scrumptious or Infinite customization, or a Party Character piece. Any amount below 500 will prompt Gnomus to say: "Too few Time Shards to merit a reward! Begone!" ''And the player will receive no chest. Possible Party characters are: *Party Rose *Party Citron *Party Corn *Party Imp *Captain Partyman *Party Brainz '''Note: All Party Characters are exclusive to Infinity Time and cannot be earned otherwise (except in limited-time Infinity Packs in the Sticker Shop).' Strategies This mode is hard. Depending on the level, your strategies must adapt in order to defeat the gnomes. Besides the basic laser, your alternate abilities charge fairly fast, and can be used to get out of situations. Charge of Insanity can be used to get rid of large groups of gnomes, or to avoid singularities. Ground Slam can be used to clear out large groups of Gnomes as well, and for Nemesis waves to clear out large unneeded Plants/Zombies. Ultimate Energy can be used to destroy Giga-Gnomes, Gnome Floaties, and the Gnome Kings when they appear. Every 5 waves King Gnomus send an Imposter King, which is a boss. It is wise to use your Cannon attack on him. Also, remember that when he gets to about a third of his health, he sends in a Massive Nemesis. You must vanquish it to finish off Gnomus. Beware, he can destabilize time so you should lure him away from the Time Rings. If he does begin to destabilize time, damage him for a few seconds and he will leave the Time Ring and focus on you instead. After losing 2/3rd of his health, the King will flee for a bit until you defeat giant versions of a plant / zombie, depending on what side you picked. Some of these giant versions can deal a lot of damage really fast, like the Giga Imp, while some will do very little if you keep your distance, like Cozmic Mayhem. They have a lot of health as well, so use your abilities to defeat them. If the King dies, every remaining enemy is also killed instantly, so its generally better to focus on taking him down quickly once he reappears. You will meet Singularities that can hurt you starting at wave 11. You must stay away from them, as you cannot damage them. If you see one at it is near you use your Tackle to get away from it. Also keep track of where the Singularities are, as having one sneak up on you can be devastating. An important thing you need to keep in mind is that Time Shards are your only source of health. Every Gnome only provides 50 health, and Giga-Gnomes, Floaties and bosses provide 200 health. For this reason, collecting extra shards when your health is 2000 is a waste of health. It's best to leave shards on the ground, so you can pick them up when your health gets low. All shards not collected at the end of the Gnome King fight will automatically be picked up, meaning any shards still present on the map will eventually be collected. Also this is sometimes effective, but during the Floatie Attack waves, leave the Floatie alone, as after the minute is over all Floaties will be destroyed leaving your Time Stability bar at half, however this is risky as there could be two Floatie Attack waves and Floaties during normal waves. Audio Gallery Cozmic Brainz Boss.png|A giant Cozmic Brainz (that was recently summoned) behind a regular-sized one Goat Boss.png|A Gargoatuar in Infinity Time Red Impostor King.png|The red impostor king in action Giga Gnome.png|A Giga Gnome with its giant mushroom Giga Gnome laserbeam.png|A Giga Gnome shooting his laser beam Gnomus the brilliant message.png|Message at wave 25 Singularity Green.png|The green singularity Singularity Red.png|The red singularity Time Shards small and big.png|Time Shards that are worth 50 (left) and 200 (right) 25 000 shards = Infinite Infinity Chest Peeing gnomes.PNG|Rare glitch, after defeating a Gnome Floatie wave, Shooty Gnomes may start rapid-firing their weapons at nothing for no apparent reason Trivia *When the Dave-bot 3000.1 explains how the plants found out about Infinity Time, he mentions that "Three agents in the 1980's partied so hard they created a wormhole and got sucked into a realm known as Infinity". **The "partying in the 1980's" may be referencing the Plants vs. Zombies 2 world Neon Mixtape Tour. **This also references the party variants of the plants. *Only the new classes (excluding Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000) introduced in Garden Warfare 2 have party variants. **This may be compensating for the lesser number of variants they currently have when compared to the eight original classes. *This, along with Flag of Power, are the only endless modes and can't be truly won in any way. *In the intro cutscene, the song Highway to the Danger Zone can be heard briefly. *On the island when the player first enters Infinity Time, there is a cave in the left side of the map. If the player goes inside, they will see a list of the developers' names.